


The summer sky is dark grey

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Phone Calls, Romance, Storms, mari is afraid of storms, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Hay tormenta al otro lado de la ventana.





	The summer sky is dark grey

**Author's Note:**

> so huh i really love diamaris huh....... expect muchos lloros, muchos rayos y dos tontas que se quieren mucho y no saben como decírselo
> 
> SIN CORREGIR

  1. **…But don’t let the sun catch you crying.**



_Un rayo suena aterradoramente cerca, logrando que Mari suelte un pequeño chillido de miedo. Bajo la manta y con los oídos tapados, las mejillas húmedas con las lágrimas que parecen no tener fin y su pequeño cuerpo temblando, Mari afrontaba como mejor podía la tormenta._

_Nunca le han gustado las tormentas, sintiéndose vulnerable y desprotegida, sin importar cuantas veces los sirvientes le asegurasen que no podría ocurrirle nada en casa. Pero no importaba cuando los rayos sonaban cerca, casi partiendo el cielo y dejando que la cúpula celeste se cayese encima suyo. Estaba convencida de que, durante las tormentas, pasaban todas las cosas malas que pudiesen ocurrir, casi como si fuese un castigo._

_La lluvia y el viento tampoco dan tregua, como si quisiesen romper las ventanas y dejar que los rayos llegasen así hasta Mari. Vuelve a chillar cuando siente las mantas moverse, está convencida de que los rayos la han encontrado._

_“Mari, Mari, psst, Mari”, dice una voz en apenas un susurro. Mari se quita las lágrimas de los ojos con las manos y la sonrisa de Dia es lo primero que ve. Es cierto, recuerda de pronto que esta noche no está sola, que Dia le había prometido quedarse a dormir con ella hasta que la tormenta pasase, que iba a protegerla de los rayos y de los relámpagos._

_“Dia…” susurra Mari, su voz temblando tanto como lo hace su cuerpo. El viento suena afilado, muy cerca, y Mari vuelve a taparse los oídos. Dia se mete bajo las mantas junto a ella y le abraza fuerte, muy fuerte._

_“Estoy aquí, ¿vale?” dice Dia mientras le coge una de las manos, llevándosela a su propia mejilla y sonriendo. “No va a pasarte nada porque estamos juntas, y si vienen los rayos, ¡yo los ahuyentaré!”_

_Mari se ríe un poco, aunque las lágrimas siguen saliendo de sus ojos sin control alguno. “¿Cómo vas a ahuyentarlos, tonta?” le pregunta, observando como la boca de Dia hacía un pequeño mohín. “Muy sencillo, si te agarro de la mano tengo fuerza suficiente para hacer que el sol salga de nuevo. Por eso no puedes soltarme de la mano, ¿vale? Porque, si no, mañana no saldrá el sol.”_

_Mari la mira, atónita. Y asiente, agarrándole con fuerza la mano. Dia sonríe, contagiándole la sonrisa a Mari._

_Aquella noche duermen juntas, todavía sujetando la mano de la otra. Aunque la tormenta suena al otro lado de la ventana, Mari no tiene miedo._

* * *

Aquella es su primera tormenta en Estados Unidos, y por primera vez en años, tiene que afrontarla sola. Dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, pero Mari sabe que eso no es cierto. Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes, pero crees que nunca vas a perderlo. Por eso pensaba que siempre estaría junto a Dia, hasta que se vio ella sola en el aeropuerto sin que nadie fuese a despedirla. Siempre supo lo que tenía, pero nunca creyó que aquello que más quería mantener a su lado fuese a dejarla atrás.

La tormenta parece no tener fin, o así le parece a Mari. Han pasado horas desde que la primera gota cayó, pillando a Mari volviendo del instituto. Miró con miedo al cielo, descubriendo aquellas nubes amenazadoras, y volvió corriendo a casa. Se encerró en su habitación, sabiendo que se avecinaba una noche llena de ataques de pánicos.

Bajo las mantas, con las lágrimas cayendo sobre la pantalla de su móvil, Mari observa el nombre de Dia en la pantalla. Quiere llamarla, escuchar su voz, decirle que hay tormenta y que tiene miedo. Desea estar a su lado, que le sujete de la mano, que haga que el sol vuelva a salir. Por encima de todo quiere pedirle perdón, abrazarla, decirle que le ha echado de menos, que piensa en ella todos los días, que echa de menos su sonrisa.

Un rayo suena a lo lejos, recordándole que está sola. Hiciese lo que hiciese, aquel era su castigo – quizás por intentar tocar el cielo con los dedos cuando sus pies seguían en el suelo, por tratar de morder más allá de lo que podía masticar, por no saber cuando parar. Da igual el motivo, pues el resultado es el mismo – que Dia no estaba aquí, que ella había huído cobardemente, que había perdido todo lo que le importaba.

De pronto se siente tan triste que la tormenta parece compadecerse de ella, los rayos alejándose de su ventana para darle una pequeña tregua. El vacío que siente en su interior parece ser un agujero negro en su pecho, robándole las ganas de seguir despierta y de continuar respirando. Se siente desoladoramente sola, buscando con su mano en el aire una mano que no iba a volver a sostenerla con cuidado, unos labios que no van a volver a besar su mejilla, una voz teñida de cariño que no va a murmurar su nombre de nuevo. Y grita bajo las mantas, llora hasta romperse en pedazos. Cuando se queda sin fuerzas, aún con las lágrimas en las mejillas, llama a Dia.

Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres tonos.

 _Va a ignorar mi llamada otra vez_ , piensa Mari con amargura.  _Va a dejar que el móvil suene hasta que le cuelgue._

“¿Mari?”, responde una voz al otro lado del teléfono. “¿Mari, eres tú?”

Mari se queda en silencio, su respiración atrapada en su garganta, incluso sus lágrimas parecen haberse detenido. Realmente le había cogido el teléfono.

“¿Mari?”, la voz de Dia vuelve a preguntar por ella. Reconoce un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

“Dia”, responde antes de romper a llorar otra vez. Por primera vez en meses siente que los kilómetros que las separan desaparecen, que el nudo de su pecho se deshace y le permite respirar de nuevo.

“¡¿Mari?! ¡¿Por qué no me habías llamado antes? ¿Por qué no me contactaste de ningún modo?!”, la voz enfadada de Dia la sorprende. “¡¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado para escuchar una voz robótica diciéndome que este número ya no existe?! ¡¿Cuántos mensajes he enviado a un número fantasma con la esperanza de que fueses a leerlos?! ¡¿Te haces una idea de lo sola que me he sentido, Mari, sin saber absolutamente  _nada_  de ti durante meses?!”

Y entonces rompe a llorar. Mari no puede verla, pero sabe que está llorando. Aún así, lo que ha dicho le sorprende. ¿Cómo que nunca le ha contactado? Siempre ha estado pensando en ella, siempre ha querido llamarla, siempre ha querido mandarle uno y mil mensajes, fotos, cualquier cosa.

Es en ese momento cuando todo su mundo parece derrumbarse, como si los rayos finalmente la hubiesen encontrado. Claro, nunca le había llegado a contactar realmente porque le aterraba que fuese a rechazarla; le daba pánico admitir que realmente Dia no la necesitaba más en su vida, que era capaz de continuar sin ella a su lado, que iba a dejarla atrás otra vez.

“Dia… lo siento”, murmura con la voz tan quebrada como su corazón. Sabe que su voz va a fallarla si intenta decir algo más.

“Han sido meses, Mari, ¡meses!”, murmura Dia en plena explosión todavía, “¡meses en los que te he echado tanto de menos que pensaba que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho para ir a buscarte, noches en las que añoraba tanto tu voz que pensaba que iba a morirme de la tristeza, días enteros recorriendo nuestros lugares con la esperanza de encontrarte allí de nuevo, con los brazos abiertos y diciéndome que habías vuelto a casa…!”

Su voz se quiebra y Mari siente una oleada de impotencia que le deja sin respiración. Se siente la chica más tonta del mundo ahora mismo, además de la más egoísta. Nunca se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos de Dia, demasiado aterrada de los suyos propios. Por eso le había hecho daño; porque, una vez más, solo había pensado en ella misma.

“Dia-”, pero se ve cortada por la voz de Dia.

“Pero estás bien, Mari…” murmura, y Mari es capaz de sentir su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono. “Estás bien, y eres tú; es tu voz la que estoy escuchando, eres realmente tú…”

Mari asiente, aunque sabe que Dia no puede verla.

“Dia, Dia, ¡Dia!”, dice una y otra vez, como si su nombre fuese una canción que siempre la acompañaba a casa. Oye la risa de la otra y, sin saber muy bien por qué, ella también rompe a reír.

Es una risa reparadora, una carcajada que se lleva consigo toda la tristeza, el miedo y la soledad que ha sentido durante los últimos meses; una risa que arrastra consigo el nudo de su pecho, el agujero negro devorador. Es una risa que sana.

Y se ponen a hablar durante horas, murmurándose y diciéndose todo lo que se habían callado durante meses, dejando que las palabras sanasen dos corazones rotos.

De pronto, un rayo suena aterradoramente cerca. Mari no puede evitar soltar un gritito, consiguiendo alertar a Dia.

“¿Mari, estás bien? ¿Eso ha sido un rayo?”, pregunta con la voz teñida de preocupación.

“Sí”, responde Mari. “Pero voy a estar bien, porque estás aquí a mí lado, al otro lado del teléfono. Si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo sentir tu mano sujetando la mía, ¿sabes?”

Dia se ríe levemente.

“Mañana saldrá el sol, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a soltarte la mano durante toda la noche.”

Mari sonríe, creyendo firmemente en sus palabras. Siente que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la tormenta de su vida se disipa para no dejar rastro de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

Los rayos suenan al otro lado del cristal, pero entre los brazos de Dia, Mari no tiene nada que temer.

Hacía apenas unas semanas que había regresado a Japón, y en este corto tiempo, infinidad de cosas habían ocurrido: desde conocer a Chika hasta la formación de AQOURS. Pero parecía que las cosas estaban bien, tomando por fin el camino que siempre debieron haber tenido. Sabía que las cosas con Kanan y Dia llevarían tiempo, pues las heridas eran profundas, pero estaba convencida de que las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

La lluvia no parece querer detenerse, pero los dedos de Dia acariciando las manos de Mari consiguen restarle toda la importancia que una vez tuvo, llevándose con cada caricia un poquito del miedo que Mari sentía. Juntas, bajo las mantas, se sienten tan protegidas como si de un castillo se tratase. Se ríen, tocándose como si todavía no se creyesen que volviesen a estar juntas, llevándose las manos a los labios para besarlas hasta que la otra estuviese demasiado avergonzada.

Es cuando un rayo suena a lo lejos que Mari se estremece un poco, y Dia ve su oportunidad aquí. Aprovechando la pequeña distracción de Mari, deja que su rostro se acerque hasta el de ella; sus labios se rozan suavemente – es un beso fugaz, tímido, teñido de cariño. Mari se sobresalta y Dia se esconde debajo de las mantas, demasiado avergonzada para admitir que ha hecho eso. Mari se lleva los dedos a los labios, rozando el mismo punto que los labios de Dia habían acariciado apenas unos segundos atrás, y sonríe tanto que cree que las comisuras de sus labios van a darse de sí.

Se esconde debajo de las mantas, sus manos buscando el rostro avergonzado de Dia y obligándole a mirarla. Cuando consigue su cometido, y con un rayo sonando cerca, deja que sus labios vuelvan a acercarse a los de ella, besándola con tanto cariño que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Tienen toda la noche por delante, y aunque la tormenta las acompañe a lo largo de las horas, el sol brillará mañana. Después de todo, sus manos están fuertemente entrelazadas.

**Author's Note:**

> un beso mu fuerte a dani, q le he hecho leer el fic aunque no tenga ni idea de LL para q me aconsejase sobre que hacer. eres el mejor del mundo mundial


End file.
